Confessions of a BLU Medic
by xXNiueXx
Summary: RED Sniper is alone in his van, and somebody knocks on his door. Rated M for LEMON


**A/N- First story on :) I hope it turns out well I'm still getting used to the site**

Sniper was sitting alone in his van, reading a book, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" He called without moving. "Who is it?"

"Guten täg, Herr Sniper." Medic's quiet voice sounded from outside.

"Oh. The door's open, mate, just come on in." Sniper replied. Medic rarely left his med-bay, and coming out to his camper just never happened. Something serious must have happened for Medic to have come all the way out to the camper.

Medic opened the door and glanced around before entering. "Hm..." He murmured under his breath.

"Whatcha' need, mate?" the Sniper asked. Then he froze. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. This wasn't the RED medic, not at all. Standing there, in Sniper's camper was the BLU Medic. He was looking around, everywhere but at Sniper.

"Uhh..." Sniper began.

"You're vondering vhat I'm doing over here, in RED territory, ja?" The BLU Medic asked.

Sniper could only nod as he watched the older German sit down across from him at the small table.

"Herr Sniper... I need to talk to you... I can't trust any of my team to know zhis..."

"So you're telling _me?_" The Sniper's voice was incredulous. He still didn't understand why the _BLU_ Medic would come to him of all people to talk.

The Medic turned a bright shade of pink as he spoke. "Vell, ah... Herr Sniper, I don't know how to say zhis..."

Sniper sat silently, waiting and listening.

"Ach, Herr Sniper... I don't.. wissen, wie diese setzen..." He trailed off in German, unable to say whatever it was he had on his mind.

Sniper moved to the opposite side of the table, sitting down again next to the BLU. "Whatever it is, mate, you can tell me. I won't tell another soul." He reassured.

The BLU Medic stood up, fiddling with his gloves. "Das ist schwieriger als ich dachte ..." He muttered to himself. "I-I should probably leave, ja?"

Sniper put a hand on his arm. "No, you can stay. Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Nein, danke." The BLU replied.

"All right then..."

Medic sat back down. "Herr Sniper... I've been thinking about something for a long time, and you're the only one I can talk to about this... for... obvious reasons..."

"What are those reasons?" Sniper asked.

The BLU Medic sighed. "They'd mock me, Herr Sniper."

"For what? What would they mock you for?"

The Medic looked down at his hands. "For liking you..." He whispered, so quietly that Sniper thought he misheard.

"You... you like _me?_" He asked.

The BLU Medic nodded his head sheepishly. "See... zhey would mock me...

Sniper took the Medic's face in his hands, and lifted the German's lips to meet his.

The BLU was surprised at first, but then eased into the kiss.

When Sniper moved back, the Medic looked up at him. "Do you..."

"Yeah, mate. I like you too..."

Medic smiled. "Really? Wirklich? D-du das?"

"Really. More than like, actually..." Sniper kissed the German again, more forcefully this time. The Medic's mouth opened slightly, leaving room for Sniper's tongue to explore.

The Australian brought his body close to the Medic, picked him up, and moved him to the floor where he had more room to move. He pinned the German's arms to the ground, straddling his chest.

The bushman carefully unbuttoned the BLU's lab coat, sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it in a corner of his camper.

He brought his lips to the older man's exposed neck, biting down gently on his skin. The Medic mewled in pleasure.

Sniper hurriedly undid the Medic's formal-looking shirt, and tossed it, along with his tie, into the corner with his lab coat.

His bare chest was exposed now, and Sniper couldn't help but notice his abs. He was exceptionally buff for an older man, but maybe he got them from carrying around the heavy medi-gun all the time.

Sniper was feeling hot in his clothes, practically melting. He all but threw his vest and red trademark shirt into the opposite corner of the room, leaving himself only in his pants, boots, and (tight) white T-shirt.

Medic pulled off his gloves with his teeth, pushing them aside. He ran his calloused hands up Sniper's chest and under his shirt. He could feel the bushman's scars, many of them criss-crossing his chest.

"Ach... hurry..." Medic murmured as Sniper toyed with the hem of his pants.

The Australian could feel himself getting an erection, and could see the BLU had one as well, creating a bulge in his pants.

Sniper's mouth moved down the length of Medic's chest, leaving a trail of warm breath that made the older man shudder with pleasure. In one swift move, he unbuttoned the Medic's pants, tugging them and the boxers underneath down to his knees.

Slowly, almost painfully slow for Medic, Sniper's mouth wrapped around his dick, and began to lick his length.

Medic moaned, the sound breaking the silence. His hips raised ever so slightly, lifting off the ground.

Sniper's tongue slid over every inch of his length, making him moan even more. "Ach... Herr Sniper..."

Sniper pressed a hasty kiss to the Medic's lips. "Yea, Doc?"

"I... I vant you..." He muttered in between kisses. "I vant you... inside me..." He moaned.

The Sniper grinned. "What'sa magic word, mate?"

"Ach... Bitte..."

"English, love." The Sniper purred, biting down on the German's exposed neck.

"A-AH... Pl-pleaah... _please!_"

The Australian grinned, almost evilly. "If yah say so, mate."

The BLU flipped over, kneeling with both palms pressed to the floor. Sniper moved behind him, sticking three fingers into his mouth and wetting them thoroughly.

He slo-o-owly pushed the first finger into the German, making him twitch and tense up.

Sniper swirled his finger around inside, soon adding a second. He scissored the Medic's opening with his fingers, making him shiver.

When Sniper added a third finger, the German cried out in pain, almost collapsing on the floor.

"Nein... just fuck me already..." He groaned.

Sniper deftly unbuttoned his own pants, freeing his erection. He pulled out his fingers and used them to lube up his hardened member.

"verdammt schnell!" Medic cried.

"Calm down already!" Sniper commanded as he roughly entered the German.

"Aa-ah!" The Medic shouted, hands trying and failing to grip the floor.

The bushman began thrusting his hips, pushing deeper into the BLU.

"Ahh, Herr Sniper... I'm... close..." Medic cried out as the Australian continued thrusting into him.

The two came at the same time, both crying out. The BLU's seed splattered across the tiles, and Medic could feel the RED Sniper's cum dripping out of him as the two of them collapsed on the floor.

The Sniper struggled to his feet, and with his last bit of energy, he scooped the lightweight German into his arms, and laid him in the small bed. He slid in next to the BLU, hugging him close.

"For today..." Sniper muttered. "Let's pretend we're on the same team..."

"Ja..." The BLU muttered, comfortable.

The two of them fell asleep in each others' arms, happy to have each other.

**German - English Translations**

**"Wissen, wie diese setzen..." - I don't know how to say this...**

**"Das ist schwieriger als ich dachte..." - This is harder than I thought...**

**"Wirklich? Du-du das?" - Really? You- you mean it?**

**"verdammt schnell!" - Fucking hurry! **


End file.
